School Starts With Headaches
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: When Master Hand decides to start a new school, the young smashers were horrified. Now, they have to deal with a kid's most hated place. See as our beloved smash kids survive the torture house (or so they think it is) that is school. Rated T, just to be safe. R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Warriorcatgirl375 here with a new story! Now, if you live in Charalotte, North Carolina in the United States, you know that school starts in two days (Insert 'Booing' in background). And since school is starting again, i would probobaly not update my stories too often, but I'll try my best to do so. Also, since i'm gonna become a freshman in high school, it probably won't make things better.**

**Now, all that aside. With school coming, it has given me the inspiration for this fic. I hope you like it and read away! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The First Day

Pichu, Toony, Ness, Popo, Nana, Lucas, Kirby, Villager, and Yoshi entered the Smash Mansion from outside, covered in mud.

"Man! That was fun!" Toony said. "We should go mud sledding more often!"

"Yeah, we really should!" Ness agreed.

"I really am a genius for suggesting it!" Pichu said proudly.

Popo scoffed. "She always takes the credit for the ideas of the things we do." He muttered to Villager, who just only shrugged. As the young smashers made their way into the living room, Master Hand saw them and how dirty they were. He sighed.

"Those kids are always doing dangerous and destructive things that always leaves them dirty or hurt." He said to himself. "They need to learn common sense. Knowledge even, if it means to keep them from making bad decisions." Then, an idea came to the giant floating hand. He smiled, if he could smile. "That's it!" He said.

**(Page Break) **

"Now! Let our shopping cart race begin!" Pichu shouted. The young smashers were on the highest floor in the mansion and were in shopping carts, waiting at the top of the stairs. "Ready! Go!" Pichu shouted once more. Then, each of them pushed their carts and they were off. They rode down the stairs, almost if not already running over smashers in the process. Once they reached the bottom, The Ice Climbers were the winners.

"Yeah! We won! We won!" Popo and Nana cheered in unison and they high fived each other. As they jumped off their shopping carts, Falco, who was one of the unlucky ones that were run over by the race, staggered from the stairs and glared at the young smashers.

"Y-You kids are crazy!" He said and started limping to the infirmary. The young smashers watched the bird leave before they shrugged it off.

"Now what do you guys wanna do?" Ness asked. Before anyone of them could suggest anything, Master Hand floated in and made his way over to the loud speakers. Turning them on, he took the microphone and spoke in it.

"Could all the young smashers and older smashers who watch over one of them come to my office please. I have something very important to discuss you." He then turned off the loud speakers and floated back to his office. The young smashers looked at each other with questioning looks and followed the hand.

Everyone that was summoned was now standing in Master Hand's office. Mario with Yoshi, Pikachu with Pichu, Link and Zelda with Toony, Meta Knight with Kirby, and Ness, Lucas, Villager, and The Ice Climbers stood by themselves. When everyone was in there, Master Hand faced the group. He cleared his throat, if he had a throat, and began to speak.

"As you all know, I have called you all in here to discuss something very important." He said.

"If this is about the oven exploding, I told you, we didn't do it! It was Roy!" Pichu shouted.

"Quiet!" Master Hand said sternly to the little pokemon. "This isn't about that! This is about something much more important." He cleared his throat(?) again and continued. "I have come to the realization that you kids are doing very dangerous things that could cost you your life if it hasn't already." The smashers smiled sheepishly as their guardians gave them disapproving looks. "And I notice that you don't use any common sense or knowledge when you do these things what so ever when you all do these things. So, after realizing this, I have decided to build a school for you all to start attending to."

The young smashers had looks of horror and disbelief planted on their faces when he said that, though the adults looked intrigued.

"A school huh? That could really do Toony some good to give him education." Zelda said.

"I think a school is a good idea." Pikachu smiled.

"Well all I know, Kirby could definitely use some education." Meta Knight muttered.

"Yes, so, the-" Master Hand was interrupted when the kids ran right to his desk with tears of pleading and desperation in their eyes.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssse don't do this to us Master Hand!" Pichu begged. "I don't wanna go to school!"

"Don't do this! I thought coming here will get me outta school!" Ness sobbed.

"For our sake, _don't send us to school_!" Toony cried.

"PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSE!" They all said in unison.

"It's too late. I already made my decision." Master Hand said calmly. "Education is good and you all need it! So you are all going to school tomorrow and that's final!" The young smashers continued to cry, but Master Hand ignored them and turned to the adults and handed them papers. "This has all the information about where the school is, what time it start, what time it ends, and all the supplies they'll need." The adults nodded in understanding and took the information. "They start first thing tomorrow. Be sure they go to bed early and wake up early as well." Master Hand then turned to the sobbing kids. "Be sure you are all prepared." He said.

They looked at him and nodded, tears streaming down their faces. When Master Hand dismissed them, they all walked back to their rooms. The adults were talking about how they were going to go shopping for school supplies and how they were going to get ready, but the young smashers stayed silent. The only thing going through their mind was, _This has to be a nightmare. _

**(Page Break) **

"Pichu, wake up." Pikachu said softly, shaking his little sister. It was 6 o' clock in the morning the next day. They all went and got their supplies and now it was time for the young smashers to go to school. Pichu stayed asleep, so Pikachu tried again. "Pichu, wake up little sis. It's time for you to get ready for school." He said, a little louder. Pichu grumbled and turned away in her bed. Pikachu frowned. _I'm not dealing with this. _He then turned to Jigglypuff, who entered to room with Pichu's breakfast. "Jigglypuff, do you mind?" he asked. Jigglypuff nodded and walked up to the bed.

She took a deep breath and, using the move, Hyper Voice, shouted. "PICHU, DEAR! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"AKDHNGNKLASHKASLGJKL!" Pichu shouted and fell out of her bed. Pikachu thanked Jigglypuff and looked down at his little sister.

"Get up! Time to get ready." He said and walked away. Pichu groaned and got up. _This is definitely gonna get annoying_. She said to herself.

In another room, Link and Navi approached a sleeping Toony. They looked down at him.

"He looks so peaceful." Link commented. He then turned to the fairy beside him and they both nodded. Navi flew right next to Toony's ear.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Toony's eyes shot open and sat up straight in his bed.

"Din! Farore! Nayru!" He shouted. He then turned to his older counter part and the fairy next to him.

"Take a shower and get ready. Zelda will be up with your breakfast soon." Link said and walked away. Toony grumbled with annoyance and got out of his bed and slunk to the bathroom.

In Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi's room. Yoshi slept soundly in his comfortable bed until an alarm clock right next to his head went off, causing his eyes to fly open. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his face. Mario walked in the room, carrying a tray of breakfast. He smiled when he saw Yoshi.

"Good, you're awake." He said. "Get washed up, I made you breakfast." Yoshi did what he was told and got out of bed.

Kirby slept in his bed. Meta Knight stood next to him, looking at the little puffball. He had tried many different things that were loud and obnoxious, but no matter what he tried, the pink star warrior wouldn't wake up. He was like a rock. Meta Knight sighed with defeat. 'How am I going to get him up?" He said aloud to no one in particular. King Dedede then entered to room with a tray.

"I got his breakfast!" He said with a smile. Once the smell of food hit his nose, Kirby's eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed.

"FOOD!" He shouted and then ran and tackled King Dedede. He then inhaled the tray of food. Meta Knight face palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked himself.

Then, in another room, Ness, Lucas, Villager, Popo, and Nana (All the young smashers that don't have guardians at the mansion share one room) slep in their room until Crazy Hand entered their room and blew an air horn, causing all of them to wake up screaming.

"MASTER HAND TOLD ME TO WAKE YA'LL UP! SO GET UP AND GET READY!" The twitchy floating hand shouted then left. They all ground and got up to get ready. As all the young smashers got ready, one thought went through their minds. _This HAS to be a nightmare. _

**(Page Break) **

When all of the young smashers got ready and ate their breakfast, they made their way out of the mansion and waited at the newly made school bus stop in front of the Smash Mansion. They had their bookbags on their backs while holding their lunch and they looked all clean and stuff. They all stood in silence.

"This sucks!" Pichu shouted, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it! I didn't get to sleep in!" Toony said.

"I can't believe this is even happening." Ness muttered.

"I don't know guys, maybe school won't be that bad." Lucas said. "Who knows, it could be fun!"

Everyone looked at him with "You gotta be kidding" looks. Lucas's smile went away and he lowered his head.

"The bus is coming." Villager said as a yellow school bus pulled in front of them and opened it's doors, revealing a toad as the bus driver. They all reluctantly got on and the bus drove away, taking them to, what they think is, their torture house. When the bus finally pulled up in front of the school, the young smashers got off and looked up at it. It was pretty small, since it was intentionally for just them. They looked at the school house and sighed and proceeded to it. When they entered, they looked at the hall with many bulletin boards on the wall and with doors for many rooms. They started to walked forward and looked around.

"It's, it's so clean!" Popo said with amazement.

"Guys! I can see my reflection on the floor!" Kirby said, looking down on the shiny floor.

"Wow, Master Hand must've worked really hard to make this school." Nana said. They all continued to walk down the hallway until they saw a bulletin board that said _Please Look Here For Your Class. _They approached the board and looked at the piece of paper on it.

"Our classroom number is 407 and our teacher is, ?" Toony said, ending the sentence with confusion.

"Mewtwo's our teacher?" Ness asked.

"Well this oughta be interesting." Pichu muttered.

They then proceeded down the hall until they approached a door that had the number 407 on it. They opened the door and entered the room. There were desks in the room and a bookshelf with plenty of books on it. There was a dry-erase board at the front. The room was pretty plain except for a few posters that said "Learning is Fun!", "School is Cool!", "Quiet!", and "No Talking!". Mewtwo was sitting at a desk in the front of the classroom, reading a romance novel. The legendary pokemon then realized the young smashers standing in the doorway and he put down his book.

"Please come in." He said to them. The kids slowly entered the room and looked at desks. The desks had each of their names on them.

"Assigned seats. Great." Toony grumbled. They searched for their names and sat at their assigned desks and faced the pokemon, who was their teacher. Mewtwo then got up and wrote " " on the board with a marker. When he was done, he turned to the young smashers and smiled.

"Good morning class and welcome to your first day of school." He said. "I am your teacher, Mr. Mewtwo."

"We know who you are." Pichu blurted out bluntly.

Mewtwo glared at her. "Quiet." He said. "Show respect towards your teacher."

Pichu rolled her eyes, but didn't say anymore. Mewtwo then put the smile back on his face. "Now," He continued. "Let's start with the rules for the school. Your principle, Master Hand,"

"Why am I not surprised." Villager whispered to Yoshi, who nodded in agreement.

"has set up rules for this school." Mewtwo continued. "The first rule is..." And as Mewtwo rambled on about the rules, the young smashers, sighed, groaned quietly, and rolled their eyes. Since it had been said, since they are sitting there right now, they knew it was true. They were really sitting there in school, the last place a kid would ever want to be at. And, as much as they wanted it to be, one thought crossed all their minds. _This **HAS **to be a nightmare. _

**And end chapter 1! Now, I intentionally wanted this to be a one-shot so I wouldn't have to worry about working on it so much with the exception of school coming, but, it was going to be really long and I am felling really lazy right now, so, yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading! See Ya!**


	2. Science Class

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! I'm gonna try to work on this story as much as I can because I'm juggling two stories again. Well, it's actually not that bad this time. There's like, only one chapter left for "Spell Gone Wrong" so, this isn't that stressful. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Science Class 

"And that's the last of the rules." Mewtwo said. "So, any questions?" He then turned around to see all the young smashers asleep except for Nana and Lucas. He sighed. He then reached into a drawer in his desk and took out an air horn. "You two might want to cover your ears." He said. Nana and Lucas covered their ears and Mewtwo blew the air horn, causing a loud noise to sound through out the room. The young smashers' eyes flew open and they sat up screaming from the loud noise.

"Now that you all are awake." Mewtwo said, putting the air horn away. "Now, let's get started with class. Not only am I your homeroom teacher, but I'm also your science teacher. So, we'll be starting off with science." Everyone groaned.

"Oh, I love science!" Yoshi smiled. Everyone looked at him bluntly and his smile went anyway.

"Well, that's nice to know." Mewtwo said. "Now, take out the text books from under your desks and turn to page 287 unit 1. Today, we'll be learning about the Earth's crust and it's layers." The young smashers reached under their desks and took out the freakishly thick Science text book and opened it the page their teacher told them to go to. "Good, now, we'll start reading. The Earth is not made out of just one mineral. It is split into four different layers known as-"

As Mewtwo read on, Villager, Yoshi, Nana, and Lucas read along with him, but Toony, Pichu, Ness, Kirby, and Popo weren't even bothering to pay attention. Kirby was flipping through the pages of the textbook and he soon found a page that had a picture of a cheeseburger on it. He looked at the picture and started drooling, Popo started to stare off into space, Ness took out an iPod and started listening to music, Toony just sat there, looking bored, and Pichu made a paper airplane. She then tossed it across the room, hitting Mewtwo in the head.

Mewtwo looked up from reading, looking angry. He grabbed the paper airplane and looked at the class. "Who threw this?!" He demanded.

"Popo did it." Pichu said bluntly.

"Huh? What?" Popo said, getting out of his trance at the sound of his name.

Mewtwo stalked up to him, very angry. Popo cowered in under his glare and looked up at the legendary pokemon with confusion. Mewtwo then glared at him and held up the paper airplane. "I don't tolerate these in my class." He said dangerously quietly. Popo looked up at him, shivering.

"W-What did I do?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Mewtwo snapped. "Since this is the first day, I'll let you off with a warning, but if I catch you throwing these again, you'll get a punishment so horrible, it'll make you cry."

"But what did I-"

"Is that understood?"

"But I didn't-"

"I SAID, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes! Yes! You're understood!" Popo said with fright.

Mewtwo smiled. "Good." He said. He then returned to the front of the class and continued to read from the textbook. As Popo still sat there, scared and confused, he then decided to focus for the good of himself and started to read the book. Pichu looked back at him and smirked. _Better than me getting caught._ She said to herself. She then snickered and started to make another paper airplane.

But, before she could throw her next one, Mewtwo suddenly stopped reading and looked up. The class looked at him with confusion. Mewtwo listened intently until he heard the sound of, chewing. He turned his head to where the sound was coming from and pinpointed it in Toony's direction. Apparently, the little hylian was chewing on gum. Mewtwo then teleported from his spot to the far end of the room in front of Toony and slammed his hand down on his desk. Toony looked at him, eyes wide with surprised and fright.

"Spit out the gum." Mewtwo hissed in a quiet tone. Toony did as he was told and took the gum out of his mouth. "Good. Now, don't ever chew gum in my class again." Mewtwo then started to walk back to his desk, but then he spotted Ness listening to an iPod. Using his psychic abilities, he took the iPod away from Ness and snapped it in half like a tooth pick. "No electronics during school hours." He said and put the broken iPod down on the desk.

"My iPod." Ness whispered, upset.

Mewtwo returned to the front of the room. "Now, let's continue without any more interruptions." He then proceeded to read the textbook.

**(Page Break) **

"And that ends for today's reading." Mewtwo said, finishing the pages in the book.

"Finally." Ness muttered.

"Now, today, we're gonna use the information that we just learned and make baking soda volcanoes." Mewtwo said. The class put on looks of interest.

"Finally! Something fun!" Toony said. Mewtwo then took out the little volcano models.

"I already premade the volcanoes so you little trouble makers don't turn this place into a mess." He said as he passed them out. "And this is a partner assignment, so choose a partner."

"Me and Nana!" Popo said he and his sister scooted their desks together.

"I'll be with Kirby." Yoshi said as two moved together.

"I guess I'll go with Villager." Lucas said.

"And me and Toony will be partners." Ness said.

"Hey, I don't have a partner!" Pichu complained.

Mewtwo then looked at the pairs. "Pair up with Ness and Toony." He said. Pichu nodded and joined the two boys. _I don't know. Maybe it isn't a good idea to put three that cause the most trouble together. _Mewtwo said to himself. He then shrugged it off and passed out their supplies and directions.

"Okay, read the directions carefully follow them." Mewtwo said to the class. "Now begin." The groups then started to read the directions and put everything together.

"Okay, pour the vinegar and the water into the volcano." Ness said.

"Check!" Toony said, pouring the cups of the liquids into the model volcano.

"Now, add the red color die and stir it into the liquids for the lava effect." Ness read.

"Got it!" Toony said as he poured the die in and started to stir it.

"Now how much baking soda?" Pichu asked.

"It says only one tablespoon." Ness said.

"What? Only one?" Pichu said, looking at the directions. "That will hardly give it the exploding effect. This is a volcano isn't it? Screw that! I'm pouring the whole thing." Before Ness could say anything, Pichu opened the box of baking soda and poured it all in. The volcano then started to rumble and shake. Pichu smiled excitedly while Toony and Ness looked at it expectantly. Then, with all the baking soda, the model volcano exploded and red liquid spurted everywhere, covering the entire class room with it.

Everyone looked at the three as they stood there silently.

"That. was. AWESOME!" The three of them shouted. But they went dead silent when Mewtwo walked up to them. He glared at them for a moment but before he could say anything, the bell signaling the end of the class session rung and he sighed.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." He mumbled. The young smashers then quickly grabbed their things and left the class. Mewtwo still stood there and looked at the red covered room. He groaned. "This year's gonna be a major headache." He grumbled.

**And that ends Science class and the second chapter! Now, who wants Mewtwo as their Science teacher? Leave your answer in the reviews. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	3. Math Class

**I survived the first day of high school! Well, hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that I didn't update yesturday, the last chapter of "Spell Gone Wrong" took forever to type, so I got all typed out. Well, enjoy this one! **

Chapter 3: Math Class 

"Ya know, you guys have incredible timing when it comes to doing stupid things." Nana said bluntly.

The young smashers were walking in the hallway of the school. Science class wasn't all that great, actually kind of scary, and extremely boring. But, our beloved Pichu, Ness, and Toony had, as always, made things go wrong and they blew up a model volcano, thus leaving a very pissed off Mewtwo. Now, as they walked toward their next class, the pink clad Ice Climber had turned to the three troublemakers of the kids. Pichu only shrugged.

"Mewtwo can live with it." She said casually. "Things needed to get exciting in that class anyway. It was so boring."

"I know! I was about to fall asleep!" Toony agreed. Nana only rolled her eyes and sighed.

"They'll learn what their doing with their lives eventually." Yoshi whispered to her. They all continued to walk when they came up to the bulletin board that had the piece of paper with the classes. They looked at it and saw what class they had next.

"Let's see here, we have math next and, Fox is our teacher?" Ness said.

"So, are our teachers just gonna be the other smashers?" Lucas asked.

"I'm guessing so." Villager said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Pichu muttered and they headed for their next class.

**(Page Break) **

The young smashers walked up to the math classroom. Popo grabbed the door handle and twisted it, opening the door and they all walked in. When they entered, they saw desks with their names, again, bookshelves with math textbooks, more posters, and other stuff. Let's just say, it's not as plain and boring as Mewtwo's room. In the front was another dry erase board and Fox was at his desk, sleeping. The young smashers looked at the sleeping fox.

"Should we just leave?" Toony asked.

"No, we might get in trouble." Nana said.

"Here, I got this." Villager then walked over to Fox, randomly took out his watering can, and poured water all over him, waking him.

"Ah! I didn't do it! I swear!" Fox shouted with his hands in the air, then realized the kids standing right in front of him. Clearing his throat, he put his hands down and faced the class. "Good morning, kids!" He said.

"It almost was..." Pichu muttered.

"Please come in and take your seats." At the sound of his words, the kids walked up and found their desks. Once they were seated, Fox walked up to the front of the classroom. "Now, I understand that you all may not be used to this whole school thing and do not wish to be here." He said.

"Ain't that the truth." Ness said.

"But, I just wanna say, I don't care." Fox continued. "This is math class, so we are here to do math and not complain about how this is messing up your social life during the week. Now, let's get started." He then passed out some worksheets. Nana, Yoshi, Lucas, and Villager started to work on it, but the others found their own uses for it. Kirby started to draw on it, Ness just decided to doodle all over his, Toony just looked like he didn't care, Popo was having a hard time figuring out the first question, and Pichu was busy making yet another paper air plane.

While all this played through, the intercom sounded and Master Hand's voice spoke through from it. "Could Fox McCloud come to the main office to pick up some math supplies that just came in. I repeat, could Fox McCloud come to the main office to pick up math supplies." Then the intercom turned off.

"Huh, I didn't know Ebay delivers that fast." Fox said as he walked out of the classroom. Once he was gone, it took a moment for some of the young smashers to realize they were left alone in the classroom.

"Quickly! This our chance to escape!" Toony said as he made a run for the window. But when he tried to open it, it was to no avail. He then looked at the lock and saw a label that said _Child Proof Locks. _He groaned and trudged back to his seat.

"Well, you can't always do what you want in life." Nana said, finishing with her worksheet.

"I was really hoping that we could find a way outta here." Popo said. "I mean, I can't even understand the first problem!" Ness turned and looked at the blue clad Ice Climber's paper.

"Dude, you seriously can't figure out two times two?" He asked. Popo only shook his head with a stressed expression.

Pichu sighed. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Oh, like you should be talking." Toony muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Pichu said, turning to the little hylian.

"You don't make the smartest decisions all the time. In fact, it's because of your "good ideas" that we're even at this place!" Toony said back.

"He's gotta point." Yoshi added.

"Nobody asked you, Big Nose!" Pichu shouted.

"Don't call me Big Nose!" Yoshi snapped. The others looked as tension spread between the three. Lucas started to look scared at the situation, Nana, Popo, and Villager looked nervous, Ness looked interested, and Kirby just looked confused.

"Guys! Please don't fi-" Ness shushed Nana before she could finish.

"Shh. Things are picking up!" He said.

"If you just did normal things around the mansion, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Toony snapped.

"Well, I didn't see you try to stop me! In fact, you agree to do the stuff I do! So you shouldn't be talking!" Pichu snapped back.

"Still, you shouldn't have made do all that stuff!" Yoshi said.

"Didn't I just say, nobody asked you?"

"Well I don't care! I'm voicing my opinion anyway!"

"So you know what?" Toony said, glaring at Pichu. "Thanks a lot for putting us in this prison! Ya little rat!" That did it. Pichu then shot a thunderbolt at the hylian. Thinking fast, Toony quickly dodged. At the sudden turn of events, Yoshi backed down, but Toony was ready for a fight. Though he didn't have his sword and stuff, he took a yard stick that was leaning against the wall and started to swat at the pokemon. Ness started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while the others ducked under their desks and watched as the fight raged on.

Toony swung the yard stick and Pichu dodged and kept firing thunderbolts. Neither landed a hit on each other, but they kept trying until one of them eventually did. As the two still fought, Fox walked back into the room.

"Okay guys. I'm bak-" He was cut off when Toony dodged another thunderbolt and it hit Fox instead. Screaming in pain, Fox eventually fell to the ground, withering. The young smashers looked wide eyed in shock at the fox on the ground. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rung and the kids made haste and left the classroom quickly. Fox lay on the ground for a moment until he groaned.

"This years gonna be a major headache." He muttered.

**And there you have it! It was only the second class and there was already a fight! Thus, resulting in an electrocuted Fox... Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya!**


	4. Art Class

**It's only the second day of school and I already have to read a four page article for homework and highlight important details, right a summary for it, think of four high level questions, and AAAAAAHHHH! I WANT IT TO END! Ugh, I already am growing a hate for high school. Why I am telling you guys about my schools miseries, that I don't know, so I'll shut up now! **

**Anyway, hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Art Class 

"Do I even need to repeat the quote from last chapter?" Nana asked.

The young smashers were, once again, walking through the hallway to see what their next class is. The event from math class had left them in an uncomfortable silence, though Pichu and Toony wouldn't talk nor look at each other. The kids continued to walk until Lucas finally spoke.

"I hope Fox will be okay." He said with worry.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Yoshi said, though he looked uncertain.

"I'm not too sure." Villager said. "Being electrocuted is really severe. He might be hurt badly."

"Well, the thunderbolt came from Pichu. She's weak so, I'm sure Fox will be fine." Toony said. He then started snicker at what he had said, which resulted in a kick in the you-know-where from Pichu. Toony screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground, hunched over in pain. The young smashers looked at the hylain on the ground in surprise and Ness started to laugh while Pichu walked on, smiling with satisfaction.

Villager helped Toony to his feet. "She...can...kick...really hard." Toony breathed out in a high-pitched voice.

"Well ya know what they say, hell has no wrath than a woman scorned." Yoshi said matter-of-factly.

"You don't know how much truth is in that sentence." Nana said in agreement. Before they could walk on, Pichu can back to the group.

"We have art class next." She said to the others.

"Oh, okay. That saves us the walk." Lucas said.

"Who's the teacher?" Ness asked.

"Marth." Pichu responded.

"Strangely, why am I not surprised?" Popo asked.

"Well, let's go." Pichu said. As she passed Toony, she turned and smirked at him. Toony growled in anger.

"She's so gonna get it later." He grumbled and followed reluctantly after her. The others watched as the two walked away.

Nana sighed. "I have a feeling there hostility towards each other is gonna be a common problem." The others nodded in agreement and walked after the other two.

**(Page Break) **

When the young smashers entered the art room, looked around and saw it that it looked like just a normal art room. They turned to the board to see the words "Mr. Lowel" written fancily on it. Marth was sitting at his desk while reading a romance novel as well (Wow, the smashers must really liked romance novels). When the young smashers entered the classroom, Marth looked up from his reading and closed his book. Once the class found their seats, he got up and faced them.

"Hello class." He said with a smile. "Of course, you know me as Marth. But, in here, you will address me as Mr. Lowel. Now, you all might think that art is just doodling and coloring it horribly in crayon, but, you are wrong."

"I've been lied to!" Kirby cried out and started to sob. Everyone paused and looked at him strangely.

"Anyway." Marth continued. "That is not true art. As your art teacher, I will teach you how to do it correctly. I will teach you how to really draw and color. I will teach you _real _art!" As he started to ramble on, the kids groaned and some (Toony, Ness, and Pichu) started to bang their heads on the tables. Villager sighed.

"This gonna be boring." He muttered to Yoshi. The green dinosaur nodded in agreement.

**(Page Break) **

"And that is all you need to know." Marth said, finally finishing his speech. He then turned to the class. "Any questions?" His smile went away when he saw everyone, except Nana, asleep. The pink clad Ice Climber actually looked interested in his speech, but the others, not so much. Growing furious, Marth took out his iPhone, turned up the volume really loud, and started to play a Justin Bieber song. At the sound of the music, the ones that were asleep immediately woke up, screaming in horror.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! IT BLURNNNNSSS!" Pichu shouted.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Toony shouted.

Marth then turned of his iPhone and smiled. "Now that I got all your attention. Let's start."

"What do you want us to do?" Nana asked expectantly.

"Now, I want you all to draw a picture. You can use any supplies at the table. Once you are done, show me so I can judge it." Marth said.

"And, what does this do?" Ness asked with no interest.

"It will show me how much skill you have in art. Once I see how much you can do, I will get into showing you how to really perform art." The prince responded.

"Can't wait..." Pichu muttered.

Marth then passed out blank paper and told the class to begin. They all then got right to work. Yoshi started to doodle little yoshis on his paper, Nana concentrated and started to sketch a picture of a mountain, Villager started to draw with markers, Ness was just boredly doodling, Popo started to mess with the glue, Kirby was splashing paint on his paper, Lucas started to draw a picture of a cat, Toony was sketching a picture of him stabbing Pichu, and Pichu was drawing of her doing something to Toony that was very... let's just say it was _very _bloody.

Marth watched as the kids worked until he spotted what Kirby was doing to the paint. Disapprovingly, he narrowed his eyes and marched over to the star warrior. "Kirby! What are you doing?!" He asked.

Kirby looked at him and smiled. "Painting." He responded and took another jar of paint and completely dumped it on his paper.

"That is _not _painting!" Marth snapped. "That is making an obnoxious mess that _I_ will have to clean up later! Apparently, you don't know a thing about painting let alone art! You're not even using any brushes! The key to painting is that you have to be calm and collected, not mindlessly throwing paint on the paper! You have to work with easy-" As Marth droned on about the history of painting properly, Kirby just stared blankly at the prince. This is what the puffball heard him say: "Blah blah blah blah! Blah blah, blah blah blah blah! Yap yap yappidy yap yap!"

"Now do you understand?" Marth asked once he was finished.

Kirby blinked. "Yep!" He said and then splashed another jar of paint on his paper. Marth then started to fume.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!" He shouted.

"Blah blah blah blah. Blah blah, blah blah blah blah. Yap yap yappidy yap yap." Kirby responded with a smile.

Marth then face-palmed, but before he could say something else, Kirby then started to use his hands and spread and mix that paint on his paper. "You're not even bothering to use a paint brush! I just told you how to do it properly and not like a complete idiot, yet you ignore me and do it like a mindless animal! I only agreed to do this job so I can teach you brats how to perform art, so you had better start appreciating -"

"Done!" Kirby shouted, interrupting Marth, and held up his painting in front of his face. Marth's eyes widen and he gasped as he saw on Kirby's paper, a little replica of the Mona Lisa. It was perfectly stroked and colored, it actually looked like the real painting. Marth was speechless as stared at Kirby's painting.

"It's... it's so beautiful!" Then, the prince fainted and fell to the ground. The class looked down at the unconscious Marth when the bell rang.

"Well, so much for him judging the rest of us." Villager said.

"Aw man! I worked hard on this sketch!" Nana shouted, annoyed.

"There's always next class." Yoshi said. And with that, the kids left the room, walking around Marth. Once they left, the room was left in a peaceful silence. Maybe this year won't be much of a headache for Marth.

**And done! Yeah, I thought Marth fit perfectly to be the art teacher! And it looked like Kirby's perfectness was too much for him to handle. Ain't that ironic? And, since you got to experience Marth as a teacher, would you like to have him as an art teacher? Leave your answer in the reviews. Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	5. Gym Class

**Hello everyone! I'm back and now it's random pointless story about me at school time! There was a boy I my science class that got his friend to ask me if I wanted to go out with him, and with me being not interested in a relationship now and probably never, I rejected. But, he didn't give up. He tried to impress me. We were working on something in class and when the teacher told him to present his, he tried to walk up all cool like and kept glancing at me, until he tripped and fell. Everyone, including me, laughed.**

**Okay, random pointless story is over! Here's the next of the fic! Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Gym Class 

"Who knew you'd be so good at art." Yoshi said to Kirby as the kids walked through the hall.

"I practice!" Kirby said proudly.

"Let's just hope you didn't give Marth a stroke." Toony mumbled.

"He'll be fine." Nana reassured. The young smashers then approached the bulletin board and looked at their next class. But, when they saw their next class, they all groaned.

**(Page Break) **

The doors to the gym creaked open as Pichu poked her head in and walked in, followed by everyone else.

"I don't wanna do gym!" Kirby complained.

"We're gonna have to." Nana told him.

"Where are we even supposed to go?" Ness asked. They then spotted another bulletin board on the far side of the gym. The young smashers walked over to it and read the paper on it, which said, _Please go to the locker rooms and get dressed. Then report back to the gym. _The group looked at each other and headed to the locker rooms at the end of the gym. When they arrived, the boys went into the boy's locker room and the girls went into the girl's. When they went in, Nana and Pichu looked around. There were bathroom stalls, sinks, showers, changing stalls, and cubbies for their bookbags and stuff.

"The paper said to come in here and change." Nana said.

"Change into what, though?" Pichu questioned. They then turned to a table by the wall that had two outfits of gym uniforms. "Aw man." Pichu mumbled.

"Well, we have to." Nana said reluctantly.

**(Page Break) **

Nana and Pichu walked out of the girl's locker room wearing the uniforms and the boys walked out, wearing them as well. They then stood out in the middle of the gym, waiting.

"Ha! You look so stupid in that!" Toony laughed, pointing at Pichu.

Pichu growled. "You're no prettier! I'd rather look at Wario's butt then at you, whether in that uniform or without it!"

"Guys, please don't start!" Nana pleaded.

"Hold on Nana." Ness said. "We might see another fight." But, before anymore insults were thrown at anyone, the gym doors opened and Wii Fit Trainer and Captain Falcon entered. WFT was wearing her normal blue tang-top but had on had on sweatpants instead of her yoga pants. Captain Falcon, though, had on a skin-tight shirt that his muscles showed through and really short shorts. As they approached the young smashers, they all looked at Captain Falcon and looks of horror plastered on their faces.

WFT looked at them in confusion then looked at Captain Falcon. Sighing, she spoke to him. "I told you to put on a kid appropriate outfit!" She snapped.

Captain Falcon huffed. "They need to know that this class is to whip them in shape and my perfect image is an excellent example!"

"PLEASE! MAKE THE BAD IMAGE GO AWAY!" Ness shouted.

WFT rolled her eyes and faced the class. "Just try to ignore him." She said.

"That's gonna be hard." Villager mumbled.

"Anyway." WFT then smiled. "Hello class. I'm Coach Trainer."

"And I'm Coach Falcon." Captain Falcon said proudly.

"And we will be your gym teachers." WFT finished. "We're gonna start out the class with some stretches." The class then sat down and WFT did some stretches that the young smashers tried to copy. Of course, none of them really got them right. Once that session was over, everyone got up and the young smashers groaned because of their sore muscles. "You all will get used it, don't worry." WFT told them.

"Now, we run on the track!" Captain Falcon announced. The kids groaned as they followed their teachers reluctantly outside to the track.

**(Page Break) **

They entered the gym once more, all panting and tired from running many laps on the track. Some tried their best to run as much as they could, but others just gave up after the first lap. While running, though, Toony stuck out his leg and tripped Pichu. He ran off laughing as she picked herself up from falling flat on the ground. She swore she'd get him back.

The class then went and got some water to drink at the water fountain and stood in the middle of the gym as their teachers walked in. The two then approached the group and faced them.

"Okay, we need to improve on the track." WFT said. "Now, for our next activity, we'll be playing it until the end of class."

"Now, who's up for some dodgeball?!" Captain Falcon shouted. The young smashers all cheered with smiles on their faces, except Lucas, who looked completely scared. "Alright," Captain Falcon continued. "We split up in groups. Boys vs. girls. Boys, go to the left side of the gym, girls, on the right." The boys ran to their side of gym as the girls went to theirs. But, they saw that is was seven boys against two girls. Nana and Pichu were horribly outnumbered.

"Um, Coach Falcon." Nana called to Captain Falcon. "We're outnumbered by...a lot."

"Maybe we should-" WFT was then silenced when Captain Falcon put his hand up to her face to stop her.

"Everything is personally fine to me." He smiled. "They should stay in the same groups their in."

"That's unfair!" Pichu shouted.

"She's right." WFT grumbled to him.

"Look, the girls need to toughen up since everyone knows girls aren't that good in physical stuff and having seven boys pelt balls at them will help them improve greatly." Captain Falcon said.

"Why you sexist little bi-"

"Everyone grab a ball!" Captain Falcon shouted, interrupting WFT once more. Everyone then grabbed a ball from the middle of the gym and faced each other. "And begin!" At the sound of his shout, dodgeballs went flying. Boys chucked the balls at the two girls. Nana tried her best to dodge while Pichu used her speed to her advantage and dodged nimbly. Ness then threw his ball at Nana. The pink Ice Climber dodged it, only to have the ball bounce of the wall and hit her at the back of the head.

"Nana! You're out!" Captain Falcon shouted from the side lines. Nana hung her head in shame and sulked off of the court.

"Don't worry, I'll win this for us!" Pichu shouted toward her.

"Ha! You wish!" Toony laughed. Pichu turned and glared at them and grabbed three balls. She then threw them at the apposing team with surprising strength. The balls whizzed at them and smacked Popo right in the face, hit Villager in the stomache, and Yoshi in the mouth.

"Yoshi, Villager, Kirby! Out!" Captain Falcon shouted. The three then walked off the court as the ones who remained stared at the electric pokemon with surprise. Pichu then smirked at them.

"She's stronger then I thought." Kirby whispered.

"She really improved in her strength since the Melee tornament, electric wise and body wise." Ness said.

"But she's still one pokemon." Toony said. "We can take her down." The other three nodded and grabbed more dodgballs. Ness then threw his at Pichu, who skillfully caught it in her paws. Ness stared in disbelief as Captain Falcon called him out. The PSI user walked out of the court as the others prepared themselves. Lucas and Toony shoved dodgeballs in Kirby's mouth and used like a machine gun and shot them at the pokemon at a break-neck speed. In slow motion, Pichu performed the matrix move and bent backwards as the balls shot right above her.

Everyone stared in amazement. "Wow." WFT and Captain Falcon breathed. Pichu smirked again.

"Is that the best ya got you little sissies?" She shouted at them. The remaining boys picked up more balls.

Toony glared at her. "You're goin' down, Rat!" He shouted.

"RAT?!" Pichu shrieked in rage. With sparks flying from her cheeks and brown eyes narrowing, she threw a ball at Lucas and hit him in the face, kicked Kirby's ball back at him and kit him as well, and then she caught Toony's ball, spun in a circle, and threw it back with great force. Toony didn't have time to dodge as the ball rammed him right in the you-know-where. Everyone cringed as he cried out in pain.

"That's gotta leave a mark." Ness said.

"N-Not again." Toony breathed out as he slowly slid to the ground, tears in his eyes. Pichu smirked in satisfaction. She swore she'd get him back for tripping her, and she succeeded.

"Game over!" Captain Falcon announced. "Girl's win!" Nana then cheered as Pichu stuck out her chest in triumph.

"You did it! You did!" Nana shouted with joy.

"I told ya I'd win this for us." The pokemon said.

The bell then rang and the kids went to the locker rooms, changed, and left. Captain Falcon and WFT stood in the empty, quiet gym.

"That was awesome!" Captain Falcon said. "We need to play dodgeball again for the rest of the week!"

WFT only sighed. "This year is gonna be somewhat of a headache." She mumbled.

**And there you go! I'm sorry if the dodgeball scene was described horribly, that was the first time I ever did one. Please don't flame about it! Now, of course I had to make Wii Fit Trainer the girl's gym teacher. I was actually deciding that role between her and Samus, but Wii Fit Trainer made more sense. In fact, I think the kids will be close to dead if Samus was one of their coaches, do you agree? Now, it was a tie between Captain Falcon and Lucario for the boy's gym teacher, but I think Captain Falcon fit better as well. WFT seemed like a normal gym teacher, so I won't ask about her, but who would want the unfair, sexist, loud, inappropriately dressed Captain Falcon as their gym teacher? Leave your answer in the reviews! Thanks for reading and see ya! **


	6. Lunch

**Hey guys! It's random pointless story about me at school time! Again... So, yesterday, all of 9th grade was under silent lunch because slobs kept leaving the cafeteria a mess after they ate. On silent lunch, they separate the boys from the girls so they could see who made the most messes. Well, today, they told us that there was still silent lunch, but only the boys were, the girls were free to talk. So, the boys were the slobs the whole time. Me and the other girls in my class felt proud and cocky because we laughed at the boys.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! And, ironically, this chapter is about lunch. Oh, and the little hostility between Toony and Pichu will be a reoccurring thing in this story, just so you know. Well, read away! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Lunch 

"Well, that was an interesting game of dodgeball, wasn't it Pichu?" Nana asked.

"It sure was, right boys?" Pichu asked, smirking at the boys. The boys stayed absolutely silent. You see, seven boys got taken out by one, female pichu. So, they were pretty pissed. They glared at the two girls as they started to go into _another _fit of laughter for the 12th time. They looked ahead and walked on, though Toony shot a glare at Pichu now and then. The kids then approached the bulletin board and looked at their schedule. Smiles spread across their faces when they saw that they had lunch next.

"_Finally_! I'm starving!" Yoshi said with delight.

"We all are!" Pichu shouted in agreement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kirby then took off running really fast down the hall. They rest stared after him.

"He doesn't know where the cafeteria is and he's running in the wrong direction?" Villager asked. The others nodded for their answer.

**(Page Break) **

After the young smashers went to get Kirby and told him where the lunch room was, they then headed in the direction and soon found it. They opened the doors and entered the cafeteria. There were tables spread around and a little buffet where Mr. Game and Watch and Peach were putting out the food on. The kids rushed over to get their lunch, but Toony lagged behind because of where Pichu hit him with the dodgeball last class. He grumbled to himself as he felt pain with every step he took. _I'm gonna get her back for that. I've had enough of that little electric rat! But how? _He thought to himself. Then, an idea came to him and he smiled evilly, chuckling with naughtiness. He knew exactly how.

All the young smashers got their lunch and then took their seats at the tables. Ness and Toony were the last ones to head for the tables.

"I thought of a perfect way to get Pichu back for the dodgeball thing." Toony whispered to his red hatted friend.

"When are you gonna stop?" Ness asked. "You two have been at it since math class. Can't you two just admit you love each other and make up already?"

"Okay, I don't know where you'd even get the slightest thought that we like each other, and no, I won't stop. She started it so I'm gonna finish it." Toony said with determination.

"Um, you started it by saying her ideas were the reason we're at school."

"... I started it so I'm gonna finish it! Yeaaaahhh, that sounds a whole lot cooler."

Ness rolled his eyes and the two then approached the tables where everyone else was eating. They then started to walk up to that table where Pichu and Nana were sitting. Toony smirked. _Here goes nothing. _He then picked up his chocolate milk carton and opened it and stopped right behind the pokemon.

"Oh no! I accidentally spilled my drink." Toony said sarcastically and spilled his entire carton right on Pichu's head. Everyone, especially Pichu, sat there wide eyed in shock at what just happened. But, before Pichu could even think to turn around and hurt him badly, Toony spoke again. "I'm sorry Pichu, why don't I whip that off of you." He then picked up his pizza and rubbed it all over her head and face, caking her ears and fur in cheese and pizza sauce. "Hold up, I think I missed a spot." He then opened his pudding cup and squeezed all of his pudding right on her. "There ya go. Good as new!" Toony then started to laugh really hard at the now food covered Pichu.

"Oh my gosh." Villager mumbled.

"I know they were kinda hating each other right now, but that was too low." Yoshi said.

Nana glared at the laughing hylian and turned to Pichu, who had tears forming in her eyes. Worry for her friend then swept over the pink clad Ice Climber. "Pichu." Nana said quietly to the pokemon. "Are you al-" Before she could even finish, Pichu's eyes narrowed in complete and udder anger. She then picked up her entire tray and smacked it right in Toony's face, causing him to fall backwards with food covering his face and chest.

"Oooooooo." The others said while cringing. Toony opened his big, dark eyes and sat up and looked at his food covered tunic. He then glared at Pichu.

"You were asking for it and I gave it you." Pichu growled dangerously. Toony then got to his feet and picked up Nana's pizza right off of her tray and threw it at Pichu. She quickly dodged. "You still want more?" She asked him and snatched Yoshi's sandwich. "Have some!" She then threw it at the hylian. Toony dodged as well, which resulted it hitting Ness. As the bread slid off of the PSI user's face and he glared at the other two.

"Hey!" He shouted and threw a milk carton at them. Toony ducked and Pichu swatted it away with her tray, causing it to hit Nana. Now drenched in milk, she lost it and threw her juice and the other three dodged and it hit Yoshi.

"That's it!" The dinosaur growled. "FOOD FIGHT!" He then picked up his tray and threw it completely, hitting Ness. At the sound of Yoshi's words, Kirby and Popo sprang into action and threw their food at each other and the other four started grabbing ammo and threw them all over the place. The only ones who didn't join were Lucas and Villager, who were smart enough to duck under the table to avoid food.

As Toony threw another pudding cup, Pichu dumped an entire box of juice on his head. "I'm still really ticked at you." She said.

"Well, I'm glad to return the offer." Toony said with narrowed eyes. The two then started to throw food at each other as the others raged on each other. This isn't going to end well.

**(Page Break) **

"I swear, those kids are going to drive me completely insane by the time the school year ends." Mewtwo muttered as he and the other teachers walked down the hall to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Fox said, his fur sticking up from the shock. "By the time school ends, I'll be in intensive care."

"I think I might be looking forward to it." Marth smiled. "They're really artistic."

"And, they play dodgeball as if it were a war!" Captain Falcon agreed. Wii Fit Trainer only sighed. They continued to walk until they finally reached the cafeteria. Mewtwo opened the doors and before they could walk in, they stopped dead and stared at the scene that was displayed in front of them. The cafeteria was a total mess and food was flying everywhere. They young smashers chucked food at each other and dodged some that flew at them. They stared but before they could say or do anything, an apple went flying and hit Marth square in the face, knocking him out...again.

The teachers looked down at the unconscious prince and turned their attention back to the food war.

"So much for lunch." Mewtwo muttered and walked away. The others stayed.

"I don't think I even want to know." WFT said.

"No comment." Fox mumbled. Master Hand then came floating up to them.

"Hello everyone. Why are you all just standing there?" He questioned. WFT, Captain Falcon, and Fox pointed into the cafeteria. Master Hand looked in and went dead silent at the scene. Then, pure rage filled him and he stormed in and towards the young smashers. The kids soon spotted the floating hand and they immediately stopped dead and stared wide eyed in horror. Toony and Pichu, however, kept fighting for they didn't see the hand behind them. Pichu had Toony pinned to the ground and pounded her tray on his head over and over.

"Eat it! Eat it ya little raticate, eat it!" She shouted. Master Hand then picked the two of them up, causing looks of fear to plaster on their faces as they looked at their principle.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Master Hand hollered in rage. "IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY AND ALREADY YOU'RE CAUSING A FIGHT AND TRASHING THE ENTIRE CAFETERIA WITH FOOD! WHO STARTED IT?!" Toony and Pichu then pointed at each other.

"Um, they both did." Lucas snitched from under the table.

"Thank you Lucas." Master Hand said calmly to the little blond kid and went to ballistic mode again. "I AM COMPLETELY DISAPPOINTED IN BOTH OF YOU! DETENTION!"

"Detention?!" Pichu and Toony shouted in unison and fear.

" AND I WILL BE CALLING YOUR GUARDIANS TO TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID. REPORT TO THE DETENTION ROOM. NOW!" Master Hand then dropped them and the two grabbed their bookbags and scurried out of the cafeteria. Master Hand watched them go and then turned back to the others. "I'll be calling your guardians as well for participating, except for you two." The others groaned as Lucas and Villager sighed. "Now, go get washed up!" The rest then quickly left the cafeteria.

Master looked at the messy lunch room and sighed. "This year is gonna be a _major _headache." He muttered.

**Oooooooooo. Tension. Looks like Toony wanted to be a dick and then it resulted in both him and Pichu to get in trouble. Well, that's what he gets for messing with Pichu, which is something no one would ever dare to do. EVER! Thank you guys for reading. I hope enjoyed and see ya! **


	7. Detention

**YEEEEESSSSSSSSS! IT'S FRIDAY! WEEKEND! WOOT WOOT! Hey guys, nothing interesting nor funny happened at school today, so, no random pointless story about me at school time today. You probably don't care...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of the fic. Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Detention 

Toony and Pichu trudged their way down the hall. Toony had smothered Pichu with food at the cafeteria and it led to a food fight. Master Hand came by and saw the whole thing and soon became furious and scent the two to detention. Now, the hylian and the pokemon walked with out a single word or a single glance at each other. They continued to walk until they came to the end of the hall and they looked at what was ahead of them.

A lone door stood at the very end, which for some reason was really dark. The pair looked at the door, nervous and a little scared. They both took in a deep breath and let it out and walked toward the door. As they got closer, they then saw a sign on it that said in bold, capitol words, **DETENTION. **Toony hesitated and reached his shaking hand to the doorknob and grabbed hold of it. Slowly, he turned the knob and the door creaked open, horror movie style. The two kids peeked in and looked around. Desks lined up and down the room in perfect rows and the blinds on the windows were closed. The room was very dark except for one light that shone over the table at the front, which the teacher sat there.

He had his right elbow propped on his knee and his head rested on his right fist. He looked up at the two children with menacing golden eyes, smiling with nothing but pure evilness.

"Hello children." He said in a deep voice. "Please enter." Toony and Pichu gulped and entered the detention room fully and took their seats, Toony sat in the front, Pichu sitting in the back. The teacher then got up and loomed at the front of the classroom.

"I am Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire. But, you will refer to me as Mr. Dragmire." He continued. "Welcome to detention." Ganondorf then started to pace at the front of the room. "Now, why are you two here?" He asked.

"Um," Pichu started. "We-"

"I know exactly what you did." Ganondorf interrupted her. "You started a food fight in the cafeteria."

"_He _started it." Pichu growled, glaring at Toony. Toony turned and glared at her.

"Well, that maybe what you did." Ganondorf said. "But that is not correct." As Toony and Pichu looked at him with confusion, but before they could question him, he continued. "The reason why you're here is because you're worthless. You're pathetic. You don't have a sense of pride so you start stupid things to do in school to make yourselves not look stupid."

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds like you're trying to put us down." Toony mumbled.

Ganondorf then walked over to him and looked down at him. "I am putting you down." He hissed. "That is the only way I will get the two of you hoodlums to learn about the stupid things you do." He then walked back to the front of the classroom. "Now, if it were up to me, I would've done a session of various traumatizing things to torture you, but Master Hand is too much of a soft weakling to let me do that. So, I reduced myself to put you down instead."

"Good to know..." Pichu said, resting her head on her desk.

"Now, you will remain here for the rest of the day. I don't want to hear any talking what so ever or so help me," Ganondorf then turned to the two and stared coldly at them with his golden eyes. "there will be consequences. Is that understood?" Pichu and Toony both nodded in understanding. Ganondorf then smiled. "Good." He said. He then sat back down on his desk, took out and iPod and started to listen to music. Toony and Pichu sighed and they both shot death glares at each other. This is gonna be a long class.

**(Page Break) **

It's been three hours and the two still sat in the detention room. Pichu had a frown on her face as well as Toony. "I can't believe this happened to me." She grumbled to herself. "Everything was going very well until Big Head in a dress had to blame me for being here. It's all his fault." She then glared at the hylian at the front of the room, who turned and glared at her as well.

"I hate you." She said to him.

"I hate you too." Toony said back.

"I'd hate you even if we were friends."

"Oh yeah? I'd hate even if I didn't hate you."

"...I'd hate you even if that made sense."

"Well I'd hate you even if you were me. That's how much I hate."

Pichu then started to think of a better come back. "Well, uh." She stuttered. "Well, I'd hate you even if we found a way to escape this class, let alone this school." Just then, the two realized they were talking pretty loudly. They both turned to Ganondorf to see if he noticed. But, he had his head resting on his desk, his eyes were closed and he was snoring. The two looked at him curiously.

"Is, is he...sleeping?" Pichu asked.

"Lemme check." Toony then got up and quietly walked up to the king. He poked him on the nose. Ganondorf then mumbled something inaudible and snored once more. "He is asleep." Toony said. The two looked at each other.

"We really can escape." Pichu realized.

"Yeah, we can!" Toony smiled. Pichu then grabbed her things and left her desk as Toony walked back over to get his.

"Okay." Pichu said to him. "We can't just walk out of the door, someone will see us. What we need to do is sneak out of here."

"And there's only way to do that..." Toony said as both of them looked up at the air vent above them. They then looked back each other, nodding and spoke in unison.

"It's go time."

**(Page Break) **

Toony had stood on top of a desk and Pichu stood on his head as she opened the vent and climbed in. She then reached out and pulled him in as well. The two were now crawling through the school's air vents.

"Okay, we just need to either find the front door or find a way outside." Pichu said.

Toony then saw light up ahead. "Over there!" He pointed. Him and Pichu then went in the direction he pointed in. But, as they crawled, Pichu had walked right into another vent that fell downward. As she started to fall, Toony took action and grabbed her. Pichu dangled and looked down at the vent that looked bottomless bellow her. Freaking out, she let out a terrified scream.

"Hold on! I got you!" Toony said. He then summoned all of his strength and tried to pull the pokemon back up. _She's heavier than she looks. _He said to himself. He took one last pull and heaved her back out of the vent. Panting, Pichu turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

Toony smiled back at her. "No problem." Toony then looked at the vent that was in front of them. _How do we get across then? _He asked himself. Then, and idea came to him. Toony then crawled over and stretched himself across the vent. Of course, him having a longer body, he was able to grab the side. "Pichu, just walk across my body." He said.

Pichu then hesitated. "But, what if you fall?" She asked, worried. _Wait. _She said to herself when she realized something. _Am I worried? Of Toony? Why would I be? I mean, I normally couldn't care less if he fell or not! _She was then snapped out of her thoughts when Toony spoke again.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just go across." He said to her. When Pichu still hesitated, he spoke again. "Hurry! I'm starting to loose my grip." Pichu gave him one last worried glance then walked across his back. He jerked a little under her weight, but when she reached the other side, Pichu grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the other side as well.

"There, see? We made it!" Toony said her.

"Yeah, we did." Pichu smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Toony then started to crawl toward the light at the end. Pichu watched him crawl awayfollowed. The two reached the end of the vent and saw that the light was really just and opening to outside.

"Alright! Let's go!" Pichu shouted. Toony kicked the vent opening and they both jumped outside. As they landed in the school yard, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Toony and Pichu turned to each other and smiled.

"We did it!" They shouted in unison as they high fived each other. They then fell in a silence and Toony looked down, his smile fading. Pichu tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Toony? You alright?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For all those things I did." He said as he faced her with dark, sad eyes. "Tripping you at gym, calling you a rat, and covering in food. Mostly, I'm sorry for even blaming you for getting us in school in the first place. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have done any of them. I hope you can forgive me."

Pichu then restied her paw on his arm comfortingly on his arm and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I forgive you. I should say sorry for doing all those things I did to you as well. Anyway, it was my ideas that got us into school, so you actually had a right to blame me. You don't have to apologize for that." Toony looked back her and his smile came back.

"I forgive you as well." He said and held out his hand. "Friends?"

Pichu grabbed his hand with her paw. "Friends."

The two then shook and then the school doors opened and the rest of the young smashers walked outside. When they spotted the two, they immediately ran to them.

"What was detention like?" Lucas asked.

"Boring." Toony and Pichu said in unison.

"Well, I hope you guys learned your lesson for constantly fighting." Nana said.

"Don't worry, we did." Pichu said.

"And it's behind us now." Toony said. They then turned and smiled to each other once more.

"Well, it's nice to you guys as friends again." Villager said.

Ness then smirked. "Did you two admit you love each other?" He asked.

The two then blushed as they narrowed their eyes at their red hatted friend. "We don't love each other!" They shouted. Ness then started to laugh and walk away. The others watched him go and then started walk after him. Now that hostility has been lifted between the young smashers, things won't be as stressful anymore. In fact, since friends are among friends, things might just be fun. Maybe, just maybe, this year won't be a headache after all.

**And done! Well it looks like Toony and Pichu forgave each other and forgot all the horrible things that they did to each other and they are now friends again! And of course, I had to make Ganondorf the detention teacher. He just fits the role so well to me. And, as you guys might be thinking, yes, this is the last chapter and the end of the story. I hope you liked it and thank you all for reading. **

**Warriorcatgirl375, out!**


End file.
